Por siempre
by Moonforeverprincess
Summary: El inicio de una vida juntos conlleva muchos cambios ¿será que Darien y Serena pueden afrontar todas las dificultades que se presentan? Continuación de mundo de mentiras.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 _00000000000000_

El inicio de una vida juntos conlleva muchos cambios ¿será que Darien y Serena pueden afrontar todas las dificultades que se presentan?

Continuación de mundo de mentiras.

00000000000000

 **Capítulo 1.**

Un nuevo día no tardó en llegar, con mucho pesar, Serena abrió los ojos, ese sería el inicio de su tercer año en la universidad, había disfrutado mucho las vacaciones y no le apetecía nada volver a clases. Se abrazó más fuerte a su novio para volver a dormir, sin embargo, el despertador sonó insistentemente. Darien se despertó con aquel sonido y con algo de esfuerzo logró deshacer el abrazo de Serena.

—Princesa, es hora de levantarse, se nos va a hacer tarde —dijo suavemente y se puso de pie—. Iré a ducharme y espero verte de pie para cuando salga.

—Quiero tener más días de vacaciones. —Se quejó ella aún somnolienta—. A ti no te importa porque no has dejado de trabajar un solo día.

Él sonrió y tras besarla se dirigió al baño, amaba a su novia y estaba feliz porque al fin vivían juntos y dentro de algunos meses sería su esposa. Aquella noche de navidad, ellos les habían informado a sus padres sus planes de vivir juntos y casarse. A Kenji casi le da un infarto, pero, al ver la felicidad de su hija no podía oponerse ya que ella merecía estar tranquila después de todo lo que había sucedido. La familia Chiba se puso muy contenta, Michiru mostró cierto descontento, pero terminó por aceptarlo, después de todo Serena era su mejor amiga y Darien su hermano, aun así no dejaba de pensar que se estaban apresurando.

La fecha del matrimonio ya estaba decidida y quedaron en casarse cuando Serena termine su tercer año de universidad. Neherenia y Serena pasaban horas platicando sobre los preparativos, a Hotaru también le gustaba intervenir y dar su opinión aunque estaba más emocionada con su próximo ingreso a un internado en el extranjero, sus padres dudaron en enviarla, pero ella terminó convenciéndoles, después de todo, allá se habían ido muchas de sus amigas.

—¿Todavía no te levantas? —Preguntó Darien al ver a su novia todavía en la cama—. Vas a llegar tarde en tu primer día.

—No lo haré, tengo suficiente tiempo, tú eres el que madruga demasiado —aseguró y tras dar un último bostezo se levantó y antes de entrar al baño añadió—. Hoy es tu turno de preparar el desayuno.

Desde que se mudaron juntos, establecieron ciertas reglas, así que se turnaban para realizar distintas actividades como cocinar, limpiar, lavar. Él le había asegurado que podían contratar a alguien para que les ayude con eso, pero ella le respondió que entre los dos perfectamente podrían realizar todo, tuvieron un par de discusiones al respecto y finalmente ella ganó.

Llevaban conviviendo varias semanas y aunque en las primeras dos tuvieron ciertos inconvenientes lograron solucionarlos fácilmente y poco a poco fueron estableciendo una rutina.

—Lista para empezar un nuevo día —dijo ella entrando a la cocina y sentándose en una de las sillas que había—. Buenos días, amor —añadió mientras él le servía el café y ella lo besaba.

—Parece que al fin terminaste de despertar —contestó y se sentó a su lado para empezar a desayunar—. Te veo muy animada.

—Lo estoy, tengo muchos motivos para ser feliz —comentó sonriente y empezó a comer, tenía muchos planes en mente.

Minutos después, los dos fueron a terminar de arreglarse y recoger sus cosas, Darien la llevaría a la universidad y él se iría a trabajar. Salieron del departamento un poco apresurados.

—¡Hola, Serena! —Saludó Taiki cuando subieron al ascensor, él era uno de los vecinos de Darien, ella respondió el saludo.

A Darien, no le gustaba ese chico, se había mudado ahí casi al mismo tiempo que Serena se fue a vivir con él, pero le parecía muy extraño la manera en que miraba a su novia, aunque debía aceptar que también tenía celos.

—Si quieres puedo llevarte a la universidad —ofreció Taiki cuando llegaron al estacionamiento. Él estudiaba en la misma universidad que Serena, estaba un año adelante aunque al perder algunas materias tendría que compartir varias clases con ella ese año—. En mi moto irás segura.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero, Darien me llevará —contestó ella y tras despedirse se subió al auto de su novio—. Sigue sin agradarte Taiki —agregó ella al ver el rostro molesto de Darien.

—No me gusta el modo que te mira y que casualmente parece que lo encontramos en todo lado —respondió y empezó a manejar.

Ella solo sonrió y empezó a platicar de varios temas y él poco a poco se fue calmando, Serena sabía que él estaba celoso pero nunca se lo preguntaba, y tampoco era que Darien lo demostrara tanto, sabía que él confiaba en ella y que la amaba por eso siempre se aseguraba de decirle tantos "te amo" como era posible para que él jamás tuviera ninguna duda.

Al llegar a la universidad, como era costumbre; Amy, Lita y Mina la esperaban en la entrada, algunas veces también estaba Michiru y Serena se alegró de que esa era una de esas ocasiones, ambos bajaron del auto y saludaron a todas, Darien se despidió de inmediato no sin darle un último beso a su novia, a él no se le daba bien demostrar sus sentimientos en público, pero al darse cuenta como algunos chicos miraban a su novia, la besó con mucha intensidad y cuando se separaron se fue sonriendo.

Michiru no se quedó mucho tiempo con ellas y al ver a Zafiro fue corriendo hacia él, no estaba enamorada, pero si le tenía cierto cariño por como la trataba y a los ojos de todos, ella era su novia, aunque jamás llegaron a ningún acuerdo.

Mina empezó a hablarles de lo mucho que le gustaría encontrar a alguien como Darien y junto a ellas no tardó en aparecer Yaten, el chico que desde el año pasado no dejaba de molestarla. Y tras saludar a las demás chicas, en especial a Serena porque ellos eran compañeros de curso, comenzó a molestar a Mina, mientras las chicas se reían, ellas sabían que aunque lo negase, a Mina le gustaba y no sería raro que termine enamorándose de él.

Mientras caminaban dentro de la universidad, llegó Richard, el novio de Amy y al ver la hora cada quien se fue a su salón de clases.

Serena iba caminando distraídamente y cuando escuchó el grito de alguien se dio la vuelta y vio como hacia ella iba una moto a toda velocidad, parecía que la iban a atropellar hasta que notó como un chico la apartaba del camino y ella cayó sobre él.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el chico rubio al verla un poco asustada.

—Sí, muchas gracias —contestó.

El joven de la moto bajó y se acercó también, se dio cuenta que era Taiki y le pidió disculpas por asustarla.

—Ten más cuidado. —Le aconsejó ella y empezó a alejarse de él, a pesar de que era su vecino y que siempre buscaba entablar conversación, no le hacía mucho caso y a decir verdad tampoco le inspiraba confianza, aunque trataba de ser cordial.

—Aléjate de ella. —Le escuchó decir al otro chico y volteó a verlo—. Haruka Tenoh —Se presentó y empezó a hablar con Serena, él le pareció agradable y empezaron a caminar, fue grande su sorpresa al darse cuenta que estarían en el mismo curso—. No estoy orgulloso de decirlo, pero tengo que repetir este curso.

Ooooo

Darien llegó a la oficina, aquella mañana tenía una reunión con los socios y estaba preparando todo hasta que vio a su amigo entrar. Lo saludó y empezaron a hablar sobre la reunión hasta que Andrew hizo un comentario y cambió el rumbo de la conversación.

—Así que estás saliendo con alguien —dijo Darien tras escuchar la declaración de Andrew. Él sabía todo lo que pasó con Michiru y vio sufrir a su amigo, así que le alegraba ver que había encontrado a alguien.

—Apenas empezamos a salir, quiero decir, somos amigos —respondió, no sabía qué era lo que sentía por ella pero deseaba averiguarlo.

—Bien, entonces, me alegra saber que tienes una amiga especial. —Le respondió sonriendo—. Pero, ahora, hay que ponernos a trabajar.

—Por supuesto, jefe —comentó y empezó a hablarle de negocios.

Ooooo

Serena se reunió con las chicas para almorzar, invitó a Michiru pero ella declinó la oferta, alegando tener que ir con Zafiro, le prometió que se verían al siguiente día y hablarían.

—¿Cómo va todo con Darien? —preguntó Amy, ella siempre se preocupaba por su amiga, aunque estaba segura de que no tenía motivo para hacerlo.

—De maravilla —respondió feliz—. Soy muy afortunada por tenerlo conmigo.

—Con un hombre así yo también estaría de lo más feliz, seguramente debe ser muy bueno en todo lo que hace —comentó Mina sugestivamente provocando el sonrojo de Serena.

—Gracias chicas por ayudarme con los preparativos de mi boda —dijo Serena para cambiar el tema de conversación.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —aseguró Lita—. Lo hacemos con mucho gusto.

Empezaron a preguntar sobre algunos detalles hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Haruka, él las observó apenas entraron en el restaurante pero no quiso acercarse, sólo lo hizo cuando se dio cuenta que pensaban marcharse.

Serena lo saludó y lo presentó a sus amigas, todas lo saludaron amablemente y pronto se despidieron, ya que todavía tenían que regresar para otra clase, únicamente Serena tenía la tarde libre, por lo que Haruka la invitó a tomar un helado. Ella al principio dudó pero terminó aceptando cuando él le aseguró que no pretendía conquistarla sino ser solo su amigo.

—Así que conoces a la familia Chiba —dijo Serena aunque con un poco de duda ya que durante las clases Michiru no pareció conocerlo.

—No a todos —contestó—. Pero, se supone que me quedaré a vivir con ellos, tengo que presentarme ahí esta noche. Mi mamá es amiga de la señora Chiba y le pidió que me aceptara, se niega a dejarme vivir solo después de que perdí dos años de universidad.

—Si quieres, puedo llevarte a su casa —ofreció.

—No te preocupes, sé cómo llegar, también sé que Michiru es la hija de los señores Chiba aunque no me pareció apropiado acercarme —añadió, en realidad si había pensado hablarle, en cuanto la vio no pudo evitar pensar que era hermosa, pero se decepcionó cuando se dio cuenta que tenía novio.

ooooooooooooooo

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que se lea mejor.

y tal como se los dije, aquí estoy de vuelta con la continuación de "Mundo de mentiras". Todas quienes me quieran acompañar en esta nueva historia, son bienvenidas.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 _00000000000000_

 **Capítulo 2**

Serena llegó al departamento y comenzó a hacer su tarea, para ser el primer día le pareció que les habían dejado muchos trabajos y si quería tener tiempo para compartirlo con Darien, era mejor aprovecharlo. La tarde se le pasó volando y cuando se dio cuenta ya había oscurecido. El teléfono empezó a sonar y ella corrió para atenderlo, pero nadie al otro lado de la línea le habló, decidió colgar y volvió a sonar, eso sucedió tres veces así que lo dejó descolgado para que nadie volviera a llamar. No quiso prestarle mucha atención, pensó que quizás era algún bromista con mucho tiempo libre.

Al ver la hora, empezó a preparar la cena, seguramente Darien no tardaría en llegar, a pesar de verlo en la mañana, ya lo extrañaba, se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que le parecía difícil tenerlo lejos, todo ese departamento parecía enorme y tan vacío, por lo que cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta corrió a recibirlo.

—¡Darien! —dijo emocionada y lo besó.

—También te he extrañado —comentó él cuando se separaron.

A Darien, le gustaba mucho su trabajo, pero amaba estar en casa con su novia, por lo que trataba siempre de llegar temprano, a veces, le era imposible, pero se alegraba de siempre tener una calurosa bienvenida.

Ella lo guió hasta el sofá y le pidió que la esperase mientras terminaba de preparar la comida. Darien se percató que el teléfono no estaba en su lugar y fue a preguntarle, al escuchar lo que le contó, se puso tenso, no sabía bien porque pero sintió deseos de proteger más que nunca al amor de su vida, podía decir que tenía un extraño presentimiento o todavía seguía un poco paranoico por lo sucedido en los últimos años, de todos modos, él deseaba cuidarla y eso haría.

Ooooooo

Haruka llegó a la mansión Chiba por la noche, bajó de su auto y tocó el timbre. Por supuesto, Neherenia lo estaba esperando al igual que el señor Chiba y la pequeña Hotaru, buscó a Michiru con la mirada y al no verla le pareció extraño. Neherenia le comentó que Michiru tenía mucha tarea y se quedaría con unas amigas y también explicó que no había tenido tiempo de llamar a su hijo mayor para presentárselo.

—Gracias por recibirme en su casa —dijo Haruka muy educadamente.

—Estamos encantados de tenerte aquí —contestó Neherenia y lo llevó para mostrarle toda la casa. Hotaru también fue con ellos.

Oooooooo

Amy, Lita y Mina llegaron por la noche a su departamento, habían tenido un día demasiado largo, pero muy provechoso. A Mina casi le da un infarto al ver que en la puerta estaba un hermoso arreglo floral y en la tarjeta estaba ella como destinataria, no se imaginaba quien podría enviárselo pero estaba feliz de recibir algo tan lindo.

—Apostaría a que fue Yaten —dijo Lita muy segura de sus palabras.

—Eso es ridículo, él jamás tendría este tipo de detalles conmigo, me odia y yo lo odia a él —replicó Mina y no quiso escuchar más, se fue a encerrar a su habitación.

—También pienso que ha sido él —comentó Amy una vez que su amiga se había ido—. Aunque, hay algo en él que no me inspira confianza, pienso que es mejor que Mina se mantenga alejada.

—Es compañero de Serena y ella ha dicho que es agradable.

—Sí, pero aun así pienso que hay algo raro en él. —La primera vez que se encontraron con él, le dio la impresión de que no fue tan casual ese encuentro, más bien parecía premeditado, como si las estuvieran esperando, pero no les comentó nada a sus amigas.

—Si tú lo dices, yo no veo nada raro.

Oooooo

Al terminar la cena, Darien y Serena fueron a su habitación, ambos necesitaban descansar y compartir algo de tiempo entre ellos.

—Creo que necesitaré tiempo para acostumbrarme nuevamente a madrugar —dijo Serena mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

—Lo harás pronto, de lo contrario, siempre puedes contar conmigo como un buen despertador —aseguró sonriendo y comenzó a besarla—. Tengo una buena manera para despertarte en las mañanas.

Serena de inmediato le respondió el beso, nunca estaría demasiado cansada como para alejarlo. Se aferró a él con fuerza e intensificó el beso, necesitaba saborear cada parte de su boca, de su cuerpo, entregarse por completo como lo hacía siempre.

Oooooo

Por la mañana, Taiki salió temprano, en esta ocasión no podía esperar a Serena como lo hacía a diario, ya que debía reunirse con su hermano. Casi nadie de los que lo conocían sabía que ellos eran hermanos, a pesar de verlos a ambos todos los días nadie sospechaba su parentesco.

—¿Hay alguna novedad? —preguntó Yaten cansado.

—Ninguna, todo está resultando más difícil de lo que pensé —admitió. En un inicio había pensado que lo que le encomendaron iba a ser fácil.

—Ni que lo digas —contestó resignado, su parte del plan tampoco salía como quería—. A partir de ahora me veré obligado a cambiar de estrategia.

—¿Qué planeas?

—Si tengo un buen resultado te lo diré.

Ooooooo

Michiru llegó temprano a casa para poder cambiarse de ropa y ducharse antes de ir a la universidad. Había pasado la noche en el departamento de Zafiro, para su fortuna, cuando decía que se iba a quedar en casa de unas amigas, sus papás no investigaban, confiaban en ella. No podía negar que si sentía cierto remordimiento al estar mintiéndolos, pero decirles que se quedaría con su novio no era una buena idea y mucho menos si se enteraban lo demás. Siempre evitaba pensar en todo lo que venía haciendo, estaba mal, se reprochaba, decía que no volvería a pasar, pero aun así simplemente seguía.

Quería a su hermano y se alegraba de verlo tan feliz con Serena, sin embargo, también aceptaba que les tenía envidia, añoraba encontrar a alguien que la hiciera sentir especial.

—Buenos días. —La saludó Haruka desde la mesa del comedor.

Hotaru se había ido temprano junto con sus padres, así que él era el único que quedaba. Michiru le respondió el saludo sin mucho interés, recordó que su mamá le había hablado de un huésped así que supuso que era él.

—Si te apresuras, puedo llevarte a la universidad —ofreció Haruka.

—Tengo mi propio auto —contestó cortante antes de beber su café.

—En ese caso nos vemos allá —dijo y se levantó, sabía que ella ni siquiera había notado su presencia en el salón de clases el día anterior por lo que no estaba enterada que eran compañeros.

En un inicio, Haruka pensó que ella era hermosa, sin embargo, no iba a perder el tiempo intentado acercarse, los años anteriores, ya había tenido suficiente problemas y al mirar a Michiru se dio cuenta que debía estar alerta y evitar involucrarse con ella.

Oooooooooo

Serena no tuvo problemas en la mañana ya que Darien cumplió su promesa de despertarla, a ella no le molestó el método que utilizó, por lo que su día empezó de manera agradable. No tardó mucho en alistarse y preparar el desayuno, Darien no demoró en acompañarla, a pesar de no ser muy bueno en la cocina procuraban compartir esos momentos y en el proceso aprendía, sabía cocinar algunas cosas, pero evidentemente le hacía falta práctica y otras recetas. Su desayuno fue tranquilo y juntos salieron, como siempre, él iba a dejarla en la universidad y el beso de despedida fue suave pero apasionado, quería dejar en claro que ella no era soltera y asegurarse que nadie se le quiera acercar.

Sus amigas la saludaron en la entrada, platicaron un poco antes de ir cada una a sus respectivas clases, al llegar al salón, le sorprendió no ver a Michiru, le hubiera gustado esperarla afuera, pero no podía permitirse llegar tarde. Diamante se acercó a saludarla y empezó a hablarle, le alegraba aun conservar su amistad, le consideraba una buena persona.

—Hola, Serena —escuchó que le decían, se volteó y encontró a Haruka sentándose en la silla detrás de ella.

—Hola, que gusto verte —contestó ella y le sonrió.

Diamante siguió hablándole e intentó ignorar a Haruka, a pesar de eso, Haruka también intervino hasta que llegó el profesor y todos le prestaron atención o al menos fingían entender la clase.

Ooooo

Cuando llegaron al salón de clases, Mina se sorprendió al encontrar a Yaten con una rosa en la mano. Recibir su regalo el día anterior la había dejado inquieta, pero verlo ahí la ponía nerviosa.

Amy y Lita lo saludaron y entraron mientras que Mina se quedó esperando a ver que le decía.

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta? —cuestionó Mina enfadada.

—Ninguna broma ¿qué acaso no puedo darle ningún presente a la chica que me gusta?

Mina se quedó sin decir nada, le había dicho que le gustaba, le parecía imposible, desde que se conocieron siempre se han llevado mal, no entendía porque el cambio de comportamiento.

—No sé lo que intentas…

—Admito que me he portado como un idiota contigo pero solo quería llamar tu atención —contestó tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

—Unas simples flores no van a cambiar nada —dijo ella y entró al salón de clases, se alegró un poco al escucharlo pero no podía cambiar su actitud hacia él de un día para otro.

Ooooo

Al finalizar la primera clase, Serena salió para llamar a Michiru, le preocupaba no verla ahí. Intentó algunas veces y no consiguió que contestara.

—Si tú me llamaras yo contestaría enseguida —dijo Taiki apareciendo de pronto.

Serena se asustó pero se recuperó enseguida, no lograba entender porque él continuaba molestándola, lo trataba bien, sí, pero solo por amabilidad.

—Hola, Taiki, no te había visto —respondió y guardó su teléfono.

—Me di cuenta de eso —dijo restándole importancia— ¿Qué te parece si después de clases vamos juntos a algún lugar?

Ella iba a responder que no, pero en ese momento llegó el profesor y los interrumpió. Tenía que aceptar que él la intimidaba, quizá sentía temor, había algo en él que no le agradaba. No era su naturaleza desconfiar de todos, pero, después de lo de Seiya, nada volvería a ser igual.

Ooooooo

Andrew había salido a realizar unos trámites e iba de regreso a la empresa cuando vio a Michiru caminar por un sitio lejano al lugar en donde debía estar, es decir de la universidad. Ella, no quiso acercarse a clases porque necesitaba pensar, aclarar su mente para tomar una decisión definitiva. Quería ser fuerte y volver a ser la de antes, solo que no encontraba la manera.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Andrew en cuanto se acercó a ella.

Ellos a veces coincidían en algunos lugares o reuniones y se saludaban pero nunca habían hablado después de su rompimiento.

—Sí, lo estoy —contestó un poco incómodo. No podía evitar recordarlo como era cuando fueron pareja, la trataba bien y siempre le demostró amor.

—Pareces preocupada.

—Sólo un poco, extraño lo que teníamos —dijo repentinamente. Quizá no era del todo cierto, pero si extrañaba la manera en que la veía, como si fuera alguien importante y todas las palabras de amor que solía tener para ella.

Él se quedó sorprendido, jamás hubiera esperado escuchar esas palabras pero le sonrió, no entendía bien la situación, sin embargo imaginó que ella necesitaba apoyo y la abrazó. Aún la quería, quizá no de la misma manera, pero ella seguía siendo importante.

—Todo estará bien, Michiru. Podemos seguir siendo amigos, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

"Amigos" pensó, no era precisamente lo que buscaba y se sintió triste al darse cuenta que ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad con él. O, quizá sí, tal vez si ella ponía de su parte, podría volver a tenerlo.

Oooooo

Darien estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar hasta que entró Molly y le avisó. Al contestar, preguntó quién era y al recibir su respuesta no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo volvía a escuchar aquella voz.

ooooooooooooooo

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que se lea mejor.

Gracias a yssareyes48, Carmen y Guest por sus comentarios. Ttambién les agradezco a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi, la trama es mía, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada._

 **Capítulo 3**

Los recuerdos invadieron su mente, con tan solo escuchar su voz, las imágenes de todo lo que vivieron aparecieron de pronto en su cabeza, no fue capaz de decir nada, simplemente se limitó a escuchar "estoy de regreso" le había dicho y le propuso un encuentro, había hablado de alguien importante a quien quería presentarle y cuando él le dio una rápida respuesta ambos colgaron su teléfono.

Darien, desde hace años que deseaba una respuesta. Su exnovia se había marchado sin decirle nada, le había asegurado que abortaría a su hijo, pero jamás tuvo la certeza de que lo hubiera hecho ¿a quién quería presentarle? Se negó a pensar en eso, había muchas posibilidades y él no quería adelantarse a los hechos. Lo único que pedía, era que nada cambie la relación que tenía con Serena.

Oooo

Terminar su día de clases nunca le hizo tan feliz a Serena, había tenido un día sumamente estresante y no solo por la prueba sorpresa que le habían tomado sino por lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Estaba preocupada por Michiru, le había preguntado a Zafiro por ella pero él tampoco tenía idea de donde se encontraba, además Taiki no dejó de observarla ni un segundo y eso la ponía nerviosa, el hecho de que le hayan asignado un trabajo grupal junto a él y Yaten no le agradaba, a pesar de no tener problemas con Yaten. Había llamado a Darien en cuanto tuvo una oportunidad, percibió algo extraño en su voz, en un inicio creyó que era su imaginación pero cuando él se apresuró a terminar la llamada no pudo evitar pensar que algo andaba mal, volvió a llamarlo horas después pero no le contestó.

—¿A qué hora nos reuniremos? —preguntó Taiki cuando la vio salir—. Si quieres podemos irnos de una vez a mi departamento, para hacer el trabajo.

—Hay que consultarlo con Yaten —respondió y empezó a buscar a su compañero, pero no lo encontró—. Debió irse de prisa.

—Me dijo que empezáramos los dos y él después nos alcanzaría.

Serena intentó ocultar su disgusto pero no tuvo mucho éxito. La tarea era para la próxima semana así que aún tenían tiempo, sin embargo, si quería tener el fin de semana libre para seguir con los preparativos de su matrimonio no tenía tiempo que perder. Sabía que a Darien no le agradaría que estuviera a solas con él en su departamento así que le propuso ir a la biblioteca, pero Taiki aseguró tener los libros necesarios en su casa.

Haruka la observaba desde su asiento, hasta el momento no había mostrado señales de querer marcharse. Él conocía desde hace algunos años a Taiki y no lo quería cerca de Serena, sabía que Taiki era peligroso. El trabajo le toco realizarlo con Diamante y otra chica a la que apenas había visto y se presentó como Sophi, era extranjera, ellos no mostraron interés en querer reunirse esa tarde así que necesitaba pensar en algo para tratar de cuidar de Serena, a quién ya consideraba su amiga.

—¿Puedo ir por el libro que prometió prestarme Darien? —preguntó Haruka de pronto acercándose a Serena. A decir verdad, todavía no conocía a Darien pero le pareció una buena excusa.

Serena lo miró confundida, no entendía bien a qué se debía eso.

—Claro —respondió no muy segura y luego se dio cuenta de lo que significaba y le dijo a Taiki—. Haremos el trabajo en mi departamento, lleva los libros allá.

Sabía que al vivir en el mismo edificio no tendría ninguna excusa que darle. Taiki aceptó pensando que Haruka se marcharía de inmediato.

Oooo

Michiru regresó a casa justo a la hora que se supone debe regresar luego de sus clases. Su madre, le preguntó cómo le había ido y Hotaru intentó contarle todo lo que hizo en el día, pero, ella dijo que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo porque tenía que hacer tarea y luego de comer algo subió a su habitación.

—¿No estará enferma? —preguntó Hotaru. Extrañaba que su hermana le prestara atención y que sonriera sinceramente.

Neherenia se limitó a observar, no dijo nada, desde hace tiempo venía notando un extraño comportamiento en su hija pero por más que le preguntaba y quería averiguar algo no lo conseguía y la idea de continuar esperando alguna reacción de su parte le parecía absurda, así que pensó en el modo de averiguar lo que sucedía.

Haruka les llamó en ese instante y les avisó que iría con Serena para realizar un trabajo de la universidad, no quería que la familia Chiba se preocupara, no después de haberlo acogido en su casa.

Oooo

Yaten esperó a Mina a la hora que terminaban sus clases, necesitaba conseguir su atención y le parecía que iba por buen camino. La mirada de desconfianza que le dio Amy en cuanto lo vio no pasó desapercibido y agradeció que no pudiera quedarse ahí ya que iba con su novio, no tardó tampoco en irse Lita dejando sola a Mina.

—Tengo mucha tarea —aseguró Mina e intentó marcharse.

—Por favor, dame una oportunidad, si sales conmigo y sigo sin agradarte entonces me rendiré.

—Hoy no puedo.

—¿Qué te parece el fin de semana?

Ella lo pensó un poco pero terminó aceptando, de otra forma, el seguiría ahí insistiendo y aunque debía admitir que le gustaron los detalles que tuvo con ella no terminaba de confiar, su cambio de actitud repentina era extraño.

Le permitió que la acompañara hasta su casa y se despidió en la entrada.

Ooooo

Serena y Haruka entraron al departamento, ella todavía no lograba volver a comunicarse con Darien pero se mantuvo tranquila, le agradeció a Haruka que se quedara. Taiki no tardó mucho en aparecer con los libros.

—¿Piensas quedarte? —preguntó Taiki a Haruka.

—Sí —contestó mientras se sentaba en el sofá—. Pueden seguir con su trabajo, no pienso interrumpirlos.

Taiki se molestó pero no supo que decir, esperaba encontrar alguna excusa para quedarse a solas con ella, él no pensaba perder el tiempo enamorándola porque no era eso lo que deseaba de Serena. Tenía órdenes precisas y quería cumplirlas aunque él había pensado en pequeños cambios al plan original.

La tarde pasó de prisa, Yaten ni siquiera se comunicó con ellos y eso molestó a Serena, el trabajo era largo y tendrían que volver a reunirse un par de días más ya que no podían dedicar todos su tiempo a eso, tenían otros deberes que hacer de otras materias.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y Darien entró, se veía agotado pero aun así notó la presencia de los dos jóvenes. A Taiki lo conocía y no le agradaba. Salir temprano de la oficina para que se le pase el dolor de cabeza que empezó a sentir no fue buena idea. Su humor empeoró hasta que sintió los labios de su novia sobre los suyos, no había notado que se acercó pero sin duda ella era su mejor medicina para cualquier mal y la abrazó para profundizar el beso.

Haruka se aclaró la garganta para que recordaran su presencia y finalmente se separaron. Taiki no tardó en recoger sus cosas y marcharse, Serena le presentó a su nuevo amigo y le contó que él era quien ahora estaba viviendo con los Chiba y después de eso Haruka se fue.

Serena le explicó lo del trabajo que tenían que realizar y que Haruka solo se quedó para hacerle compañía, Darien pensó que debía agradecerle que no dejara sola a su novia.

—No te esperaba tan temprano —comentó Serena y lo llevó hasta el sofá para que descanse un poco.

Darien recordó lo sucedido ese día y empezó a debatir en su mente si contarle o no la llamada de su exnovia, no quería comenzar a tener problemas con Serena así que finalmente decidió contarle todo. No dijo mucho porque el mismo no tenía idea de por qué lo había buscado nuevamente.

—Entonces por eso no querías hablar conmigo hoy. —Le acusó, había pensado en que algo iba mal en la empresa pero no que aquella novia a la que estuvo a punto de proponerle matrimonio y con quien iba a tener un hijo vuelva a aparecer.

—No me parecía buena idea decirlo por teléfono —respondió y la abrazó—. Yo te amo, Serena y te aseguro que no debes preocuparte por nada.

—¿Cuándo la verás?

—El sábado, será solo un momento —aseguró.

Serena se quedó en silencio, quería preguntarle ¿qué pasaría si ella no abortó y tuvo a su hijo? Pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirse o que esperar ¿y si Darien tenía un hijo, la dejaría?

—Te amo, Darien —dijo después de varios minutos y se aferró a él.

Ooooo

Ir a visitar a Rei en prisión no era algo que le agradaba pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar sola a su sobrina. Ikuko siempre salía bastante deprimida por no poder hacer nada y no podía evitar pensar en su propia hija a la cual hace mucho tiempo no ve. Quería buscarla, pero no se atrevía, le parecía poco apropiado aparecer de pronto y pedirle ayuda, porque lo que necesitaba era dinero, estaba viviendo en casa de su hermana y su cuñado pero aun así no le gustaba depender de ellos, hacía mucho tiempo que se le había acabado el dinero que recibió por el divorcio y si no hacía algo pronto tendría que buscar algún trabajo.

Conocía la dirección de la familia Chiba, pero seguramente ellos no la recibirían, pensó en ir a la universidad y volver a hablar con su hija, pretender que nada malo sucedió. Estaba segura que Serena no se opondría a su cercanía y tal vez al ver su situación, esté dispuesta a ayudarla, después de todo, la familia de su novio tenía mucho dinero.

Ooooo

Darien se fue a acostar para lograr descansar un poco mientras Serena empezó a preparar la comida, confiaba en Darien, pero no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Mientras cortaba una cebolla, se lastimó el dedo debido a su falta de concentración, la herida no era profunda así que supo que estaría bien.

A la misma hora del día anterior, el teléfono empezó a sonar y ella contestó, nadie habló y al no recibir respuesta colgó, nuevamente volvió a suceder y de pronto pensó que quizás era la exnovia de Darien que no se atrevía a hablar con ella, se quedó escuchando esperando oír algo.

—¿Quién es, Serena? —preguntó Darien desde la puerta de su habitación.

—Número equivocado —dijo y colgó definitivamente el teléfono, no tenía caso esperar más, era evidente que la persona al otro lado de la línea no pensaba hablar.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Quiso saber, su novia estaba pálida y se veía muy decaída.

—Si —contestó y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina para continuar con su labor.

Él la observó detenidamente y estaba seguro de que no estaba bien, sabía que volverle a preguntar no resolvería nada ya que ella bien podía mentirle así que se resignó a esperar que se decida a hablar.

La siguió a la cocina, se percató de algunas manchas de sangre y se preocupó. Serena le aseguró que no había sido nada grave y le mostró la herida, le restó importancia al asunto y se mantuvo pensativa hasta que todo estuvo listo. La cena fue silenciosa y luego fueron a dormir.

Ooooo

El viernes por la tarde, Serena se reunió con Taiki y Yaten para finalmente terminar su trabajo, sólo hacía falta una última corrección por lo que esperaba no le tomara demasiado tiempo. Los últimos días había estado demasiado despistada, no podía quitarse de la mente el regreso de la exnovia de Darien, ellos se iban a ver dentro de poco y no podía estar tranquila.

—No puedo quedarme más tiempo —anunció Yaten y recogió sus cosas—. No falta mucho así que pueden terminar sin mí.

Taiki le dijo que no debía preocuparse y que ellos se encargarían de todo. Serena no dijo nada solo se despidió de él y se concentró en terminar de una vez. Ya era algo tarde y Darien quedó en llamarla para irse a la casa de los Chiba a cenar.

—Tengo la esperanza de que te quedarás a cenar conmigo —comentó Taiki de pronto para llamar su atención.

—No puedo, en realidad tengo que irme pronto —aseguró y continuó con su labor.

En esta ocasión se habían reunido en el departamento de Taiki por lo que contaba con no quedarse mucho tiempo y que Darien no se enterara.

ooooooooooooooo

Pido disculpas si es que existen errores ortográficos. Trataré de evitarlos para que se lea mejor.

Gracias a yssareyes48, Carmen, Alexandres y Guest por sus comentarios. Ttambién les agradezco a quienes agregaron a alertas y favoritos.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia siempre será bien recibido.

Saludos :)


End file.
